


Lessons Taught, But Never Learned

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-parent Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Raven stepped up to help raise Ruby after Summer passed, staying with her ex-husband to become a dysfunctional sort of family. The dysfunction only takes a deeper turn when Raven kindles a love affair with Ruby. And now, with both Yang and Ruby on a week home from Beacon, but Yang going camping with her dad, it's time to rekindle that love. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Lessons Taught, But Never Learned

"So, Ruby, do you want to come camping with us?" Tai said. There was a sincere hope in his voice that she would, as he, his daughters, and his ex-wife all sat around the table for dinner. "And of course, Raven, you can come too, if you want." He shuffled into the awkward little afterthought without a whole lot of certainty how to deal with all of it. The girls both being off at Beacon had made everything become a little too 'normal' again.

Raven and Tai had fallen out of love when Yang was still an infant. There weren't hard feelings, just an utter lack of passion, and even when Taiyang moved so quickly to Summer, there remained no resentment, with Raven hanging around so she could still raise her daughter and they could find some weird form of dysfunction together. But Summer was gone, and in her absence, Raven ended up having to step in as mother to both her daughter and Summer's. She became the mother figure Ruby needed, and though she and Tai never rekindled any shred of romance, sleeping in different bedrooms, they agreed to operate as a family unit for the sake of the girls.

But they were off at Beacon most of the time, and without much reason to 'play house', Tai and Summer had become glorified roommates. Still friends, although friends who got along infinitely better with Qrow around to cut through tension. Now, they had to play house again, with the girls home for a holiday week.

"Yeah, you guys should come with," Yang said. "We'll do hunting, live off the earth, and get some training in." Yang had been so glad to get some dad time in; she was insistent that while home from school, they go do some camping and reconnect again. She felt it was important to keep that connection strong, and to work to relight the fire. She'd gotten in plenty of time with Ruby, but she missed her parents. Both of them, even if she was trending right now much more toward Tai with this camping idea. "We can do what we're doing right now, but with stuff we hunted ourselves!"

Ruby was about to speak when something under the table caught her, made her stiffen up in surprise and sudden worry. Her eyes jolted down toward the plate before her, her teeth firming up against her bottom lip as colour filled into her cheeks. "I think I miss my bed a little too much for that," she said, trying to center herself. "And I want to relax on our holiday. More training sounds like it won't be much of a break at all."

But the real problem was the presence of Raven's foot under the table. A camping trip did sound nice--maybe not like what she wanted to do, since she really did miss her bed, but better than it sounded--if not for what lay in wait for her if she stayed home. The press of a bare foot right up her dress, pushing against her pantyhose and rubbing against her shaft as it twitched its way to helpless life trapped inside the tight fabric was pure joy. Ruby didn't have the steadiness or the focus to deal with this, feeling that foot against her. It was firm in its approach, in the way it rubbed and ground up against her, inducing something she was powerless against. Completely, hopelessly weak to.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked, a bit dejected, but not fighting it. "Well what about you, mom?"

"I feel like staying home, too. Especially if Ruby's here all by herself. But I'm sure you'll both have fun." Raven didn't make eye contact with Ruby, effortlessly keeping secret her intent as she moved to touch Ruby with all the sorts of confidence and steadiness she knew would make Ruby lose herself. It had been too long for the nervous redhead, and Raven could feel the sensitivity, feel the throbbing of her needy cock as she tried as best she could to control herself and stave off the ensuing crash sure to wear her down. "I've just done enough wilderness living to last a lifetime."

Ruby knew that wasn't why Raven didn't want to do it, and that it wasn't why she didn't want to do it. The fitful tensions swelled up tighter inside of her as she held as strong as she could, not really finding herself with a steady enough footing to do much about these attentions. "Yeah, you guys will have fun!" she squeaked, echoing Raven and trying to keep herself calm and collected as she definitely found it harder and harder to control these unruly flares of sensation. Raven's touch was a wicked, absolute treatment, so expert and so precise that Ruby never stood a chance against it. But at the dinner table, it was infuriating.

"Yeah, we'll have fun," Yang said, her smile soring a little. "But it would have been fun to go as a family. We'll kick ass together though, right dad?"

Ruby's attention drifted from the conversation and over toward Raven. Raven acted like nothing was amiss as she gave her step-daughter a firmer and more aggressive footjob under the table, as relaxed and as steady as she could be. It was downright dismissive in how steady it was, how effortlessly Raven worked to tease and ignite Ruby without even looking at her. With her cock throbbing under the foot's steady touch, Ruby had absolutely no way to argue against what happened, the creeping pressures working firmer against her body. She gripped the edge of the table for support and did everything she could to fight the unruly swells of panic throbbing through her body. But Ruby didn't have a prayer of dealing with any of this, and she fell deeper into the hazy frustrations as she tried to. There was too much going on and all of it felt too intense to resist.

Her dad and Yang kept talking, and Ruby couldn't parse their words too well as she sucked down nervous breaths, pushed quickly over the edge by the clumsy but very overdue footjob. Raven finally locked eyes with Ruby and stared her down, a smirk growing across her lips as the pulsating cock beneath her foot seemed ready to blow. She knew she had what she wanted, and she pressed firm, pushing Ruby over the edge into absolute panic, a crushing heat so much more desperate than she could believe. When Ruby came, it was with a mouthful of food shoved into her mouth to try and keep from moaning as her hips bucked upward and she came inside of her panties, rendering them a sticky, wet mess, but Raven didn't stop, only slowing down as she kept rubbing against her to keep her hot and sensitive in the aftermath.

With a hushed murmur she tried to make sound sleepy, Ruby said, "I think I need to take a nap. Dinner was really good but I'm..." She yawned. It didn't sound very real, but she shuffled off to bed anyway, away from the conversation and away from the embarrassment that hit her. Ruby moved away with a haste and a clumsiness that definitely drew some nervous looks and a few comments about how she should get some sleep, but not much more. Raven and Tai were alone for their camping trip, but just as readily, they started to talk about their plans for it. It let Ruby disappear without any problem.  
****************************  
The house had barely quieted down when Ruby's door opened. It was a slow and sneaky opening, but one Ruby knew was coming, lying in her pajamas in bed and waiting, staring at the door as Raven slink her way into her stepdaughter's bedroom. "Think you can stay quiet?" she asked, shutting the door behind her. Raven was dressed stunningly for a single woman living platonically with her ex-husband, a frilly black bra with straps rising up over each ample breast and black panties with a red trim casting her gorgeous form in much more sexual a light than would have been necessary, were it not for how she was dressing for someone special.

"Of course I can," Ruby said, biting her lip as she looked at Raven. "I kept really quiet at the dinner table."

"You did. You were a very good girl." Raven closed the distance across the floor, eyes firm upon Ruby. She was ready to pounce. "You've missed me as much as I’ve missed you. I can tell. You haven't been able to stop staring at me the whole time you've been here."

"Of course I missed you," Ruby said, posture shifting as Raven climbed onto the bed to greet her. Raven pushed a firm and insatiable kiss against Ruby's lips, and Ruby felt all too happy to melt deeper into this devotion and this warmth, body heat rising as she brought her hands onto Raven's body. It felt so much more satisfying to hold her than it had been to hug her when she first got home. But Ruby had also felt and done plenty of other things at school to keep her occupied; Raven was in a full blown frenzy of touch-staved need, desperate to finally be able to touch Ruby again. Usually, she was much better composed and controlled than she felt she was now, fumbling through the hazy desperation and clumsy kisses so much more forward than she felt capable of answering for. This was a mess, but a mess she felt she had to lean into.

It was permissible to e a bit of an overly-forward mess just for a little bit, right?

At least Raven was in charge of the kiss, pushing tighter against Ruby as she got her hands under her pajama pants, reaching around to find the aching, waiting cock that she knew begged for her touch. It was needy in all the ways that Raven loved knowing it could be, and the burning strength and confidence with which she pushed forward could only get brighter as she opened up to the utter satisfaction awaiting her, certain of what she could be enjoying and how brilliant it would all be to give in to. Her fingers wrapped around Ruby's shaft, holding on tighter as she braced for pleasures she knew would be far too overbearing to help, her body craving more of things that zeroed in on the very essence of what she needed most.

Ruby, in turn, reached around back to undo Raven's bra. She wanted to be all over her stepmother, wanted to indulge in feelings that ached and twisted around inside of her with swirling intensity, a need much too desperate and grand for her to be able to control her needs. This was insanity, but one that she had been too long without, meeting Raven's kisses hotter and more shamelessly as she got her bra open and started to gently ease it off of her, undressing her with a very forward statement of desire, a clear intent on what she wanted.

Raven thought it an absolutely hilarious turn of events; she left Tai only for him and Summer to have a daughter that Raven fell into an affair with. Even without the blood relation, this was wrong enough; Raven had taken a very big part in raising Ruby when her mother died and she was still too young to really understand it. It made what she was doing a knowable and certain kind of wrong, deep and drastic enough in its intent to push her to something drastic. In a weird way, that wrong turned her on, made her crave it all the more as she tightened her focus up and prepared for a crash.

"When they leave tomorrow, we can fuck like animals," Raven said, drawing back from the kiss and setting her hands upon her chest as she sank her way lower, moving toward the now throbbing, rock hard cock she knew needed her devoted attention. "But for tonight, I want to give you a little taste. I've missed it so much." Raven was ready for this, as forward and as greedy as could be as she wrapped her plush tits around Ruby's cock, holding them firmly together and starting to pump them up and down the dick with a patient and loving cadence, one meant to warm up Ruby's body and make her relax.

This was so much more gratifying than the secret footjob under the table. Ruby melted back against her pillows, sweet noises fluttering up from her lips as she gave in to the steady attention the breasts lavished her cock with. It was exactly what she needed, a relaxing swell of desire and hunger that could push her into the right frame of mind. Pent up from so long at Beacon, Ruby was in need of some very direct physical relief, in need of pleasures she was completely lost to. The hopeless throb of ecstasy creeping over her brought on way too many feelings at once.

"You're so pent up," Raven said, eyes narrowing as she watched Ruby, studied every shift and squirm she offered up as she kept pushing. With the steady up and down of her breasts, Raven held complete control over the girl, knowing she could do whatever she wanted in this position. It was a power she missed, with all the time Ruby spent at Beacon proving time that she couldn't spend with Raven, couldn't spend enjoying this sweet indulgence. Ruby's twitching, greedy cock needed this attention, needed to be praised and pampered and loved so thoroughly that she couldn't help herself, and she welcomed it all upon herself with open arms, ready to lose control and melt under the gooey joy of having her stepmom give her a titfuck.

"It's not the same when it's just me alone," Ruby whined. "You feel really good. I missed you."

Raven's eyes gleamed with wicked excitement as she watched Ruby squirm harder, felt the rubbing and the twisting under her as her fitful motions proved all the more indulgent. "I missed you, too." She wanted to keep pushing, making the adorable girl before her lost herself deeper to the chaos and the heat of her own winding desires. Throbbing pleasures pulled her deeper into this state, kept her dizzy and hopeless as she fell further away from sense, struggling to make heads or tails of the things that made her lose herself, but she couldn't have felt better over it.

Fitful thrusts and needy bucks of her hips helped express the growing fever and panic bubbling inside of Ruby. Her shaky whines and the growing desperation all evoked pleasure as fierce and as hungry as could be. The pleasure kept hitting her, kept inducing pleasures that couldn't be helped, and her cries of growing pleasure rose up hotter. "You need to be woken back up," Raven purred. "But I'll help."

"I do, I need to get ready to fuck you once they go." Ruby was a needy mess, but when she was wired and on, she could shed all of her concerns and open up to the shameless idea of fucking Raven hard. She just had to be coaxed into it, a process that Raven had become an expert at provoking her into and pushing her around to give in for. Raven was the stronger and more forward personality, but she could loosen the reins for the sake of getting fucked, she just had to get Ruby ready to give it to her.

Already, Ruby's hips got up faster and greedier. Her hands grabbed hold of Raven's breasts, kneading them and desiring more from her as she surrendered ever deeper into a hopeless crash of pure satisfaction. Hard thrusts upward to fuck her stepmom's tits and embrace every dizzy and frantic rush of satisfaction guiding her down kept Ruby excited, kept her lit up and furthering her needs for more, as every dizzy throb across her body felt like it was going to be just a little bit too much for her to handle. "I can't wait for tomorrow," she moaned, biting her lip and pushing on quicker.

"I can't either, but be quiet. We can't let them know." Raven had been right on top of keeping this indulgence a secret for a long time now, the lurid affair held from Yang and from Tai knowing full well neither would approve and neither would see the lack of blood relation as a good excuse. They would have judged and not been willing to understand. So, they kept it secret, kept the indulgence hidden and private and away from prying eyes, working harder at pleasures that hit all too strongly and zeroed in on a mark of absolute desperation. Ruby agreed hiding was best, away from judgment, and they were able to keep their romance and their sex under everyone's nose.

The prospect of having the house to themselves for a few days when Ruby had only barely gotten home on break felt too good to handle, and even with how hopelessly, furiously pent up she was, it helped keep her under some shred of control as she pushed faster. She wanted to cum all over Raven's chest, and as she got deeper into the thrusting and the fever and the utter surrender, she knew she was getting there, drawing in closer toward crushing joy and a warmth that she craved above all else. The pleasures hit her square-on and with intense heat much too powerful and frenzied to be able to control, and she felt overjoyed to give in to it.

With a needy gasp and a buck of her hips, Ruby gave in to all of it. Her hips slammed forward and she let the rush of pure, intoxicating greed carry her, giving up with noisy fire and fever to the warmth that ran amok across her body as she shot cum all over Raven's chest, embarrassed by the indecent volume but no less committed to her need to keep fucking going. Raven held firm, letting Ruby make the mess of her and flaunting her desire for more as the greed built up.

"So much cum," Raven purred, licking drawing her chest back from Ruby's lap with a lick of her lips and a forward push into an unchaste kiss with Ruby. "I'll see you in the morning," she said, and drew slowly back. "And then we can have some real fun."  
************************  
Even though they weren't going camping with Yang and Tai, Ruby and Raven were up oddly early, Ruby in her pajamas and Raven wrapped up in a blanket, shaky and insisting she was going back to bed even though she sipped at some morning coffee. It was a lovely gesture, though, one that Tai and Yang were both happy to meet as they prepared to head off into the woods, talking out their plans and how they could be contacted, where they'd be in case anything went wrong. All the standard stuff, which Ruby and Raven tried to meet with something other than hasty dismissal and a flurry of prods toward the door.

But they left in time, heading off after what felt like an eternity of making sure they had everything and talking about where they'd be, ultimately, mercifully ending in farewells and the door closing in a welcome sound of pure potential. It was time, Ruby scampering over to the door and rushing her way to safety, locking the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed, eyes drifting over to Raven just in time to see the older woman drop the blanket she wrapped herself in, exposing every inch of her gorgeous, stacked body too her stepdaughter's hungry gaze. It was Ruby's time to shine, as she threw herself forward, flinging all of her attentions Raven with as much hot and burning desire as she could muster, desperation pushing her forward and demanding that she let it all go.

Up against the wall Raven went. Her nighttime visit had come in handy to get Ruby all kinds of wound up and ready for this shameless pleasure now, and with a forward, blatant show of hopeless fever, the fun could begin. Raven's hand cupped Ruby's cheek as she dragged the redhead into the kisses she craved, rumbling as she let her naked body get held up tighter to the wall amid Ruby's very forward and very steady intent. It was pleasure just as she needed it, satisfying the cravings that swept up through her body as she fished out the girl's cock and guided it inside of her snug twat.

A firm push forward with all of the greed and devotion that Ruby could muster had Raven moaning out in vocal delight, a twisting, indecent joy that brought on every emotion she was in such a hopeless state of need for. She didn't care about resisting these chances now, pleasures surging across her thoughts as she prepared herself to let go. "I'm ready," Ruby moaned, heaving hips wasting no time in working up the winding, haze rush of pure greed she needed to zero in on her desires, ready now to prove herself and show off just how much she needed this.

The smouldering rush of pure heat and haze that drove them together was only going to get hotter, as Raven wrapped an arm around Ruby's back and hooked a leg up, completely unable to fight off the growing lusts surging through her. Her desires were absolute and they were without care or control, an embrace of pure satisfaction rumbling through her body and demanding absolute surrender. The feeling of a thick cock once more filling her and pumping into her needy pussy was everything Raven needed rolled up into one singular moment of pure satisfaction, a desperate joy she knew she couldn’t possibly resist as she threw herself into the deep end and explored how good it could feel to let it all take her. "Harder," she moaned.

"I've missed this so much!" Ruby whined, throwing herself into a needy overdrive much too shameless and unhinged to feel normal or sane. The remarkable relief she felt rip through her thoughts as she gave in faster and greedier could only get stronger and messier as she let the pleasures guide her all the way down. "School isn't as fun as being here with you." She couldn't resist the vocal, vigorous joys that rushed across her thoughts and kept her in such a wonderfully reckless state of hopeless, hungry need. Each thrust Ruby rocked off into Raven was another chance to lose herself, and she took eager advantage of how good it felt to lose all control, careless and hot and totally detached from sense or control.

There didn't need to be much to these thoughts, didn't need to be any sense to how they indulged. Ruby fucked Raven as hard as she could, and that shameless rush of smouldering joy proved to be all Raven really needed, keeping her lit up and vocal about the joys she couldn't help but appreciate. As long as Ruby kept fucking her, she felt no reason to want to slow down, throwing herself into the deep end with rigorous need and a wild show of utter desperation. "I've spent months waiting for you to come fuck me again," Raven lamented. "You need to put me through my paces now. You need to show me how good it feels to get fucked by my own stepdaughter!"

All the haste and the fever of these thrusts pushed Raven into an inevitable and shameless orgasm, but Ruby wasn't far behind at all, her hips slamming shamelessly forward as she hit a peak much too grand and noisy to be able to resist or control. She let go, crying out in noisy surrender, joining with Raven in utterly unravelling under the pleasures that took her. Cumming on Raven's tits was pretty fun, but creampieing her hit the mark so much more intensely, keeping her loud and reckless and hot as she gave in to the mess upon her, shameless and loud and utterly devoid of restraint.

Ruby felt had hit the groove that Raven knew would be her beautiful undoing, the redhead grabbing Raven and pulling her into the kitchen, over to the nearby counter and bending her over it. "Let's make the most of our time together!" she chirped, hips slamming shamelessly forward and filling Raven back up again, this time from behind amid her completely reckless need to lose all control. Her hunger spoke for itself, an eruption of utter satisfaction that stood as a beautiful expression of what they had built together, insane and depraved as it was.

"Yes, let's," Raven moaned, resting against the counter, breasts heaving wildly as she took on the shameless fever and thrill of having Ruby fuck her so hard and so recklessly. The pleasure was absolute, a brilliant rush of everything she needed, the satisfaction of cravings that simply had to be indulged in and addressed as she let herself open up to them, a deepening expression of all the things she'd missed most about getting drilled by Ruby. It was such a lonely existence waiting around for these pleasures, but now they were upon her once more, and she felt overjoyed to be letting the pleasures rip through her, the more dramatic and emboldening thrills keeping her in a position she felt utterly lost to, cravings carrying her on as she took this treatment in stride.

Ruby couldn't be stopped, and the fever behind her reckless thrusts only grew wilder as she hit Raven from behind, hands on her round hips and her luscious ass, which trembled under the weight of her primal thrusts. Ruby was in feverish control now, at least physically, and she took great advantage of that fact to push her Raven harder over the edge an into crushing joy. She pressed back to meet the thrusts, craving more of what Ruby could offer her. As long as she had all these feelings to soak in, Raven didn't know that she could ever possibly want this to stop. It felt sublime, the pleasures coursing through her veins with singular intent and a chaos that kept melting away at her thoughts as much as she could handle.

The greed and heat pushing Raven and Ruby into this shameless indulgence proved so wicked and so greedy that neither could handle it. With a shred of isolation and time alone, they went all out with feral indulgence, throwing all caution away for the sake of deepening exploration, a chaos and ah eat that felt too hopeless to believe. They got louder, got needier, and with Yang and Tai getting further away from the house with each passing second, there was simply no reason to hold back their shameless, greedy joys. They were alone, able to enjoy the chaotic thrill of fucking however they wanted. It was just like before Ruby went off to Beacon, when they found time to steal away whenever they could and bang like animals, but never had they been able to enjoy this much unbridled heat taking them by storm.

They had lost time to make up for, a shameless little secret to keep pushing deeper as they explored together, adrift in a mess of greed and desire that only got stronger as they did their best to lose themselves to it. Restraint seemed like a grand waste of time and effort, something they were much better off ignoring fully as they pushed harder, indulging in limitless swells of desire that swept up big rushes of pleasure and panic. Restraint felt so far now from anything they could care about, their raw, messy embrace of pure satisfaction bringing them deeper into a state of molten euphoria.

The rough noises of fleshy smacks and lurid squishing all expressed the raw chaos they joined in together, brought the moment further away from anything that could pretend to be functional. They felt too good to care, thrown into the deep end and savouring the wicked greed of such shameless lust pushing their limits, demanding progressively more from them as they fucked without restraint. It was a wild rush of everything that could have possibly been wrong with their desires, but as it took deeper hold, it was their delight to keep pushing in, to satisfy every strange and hazy desire taking them. It was crass, impulsive, and totally devoid of reason, but as they continued to lose themselves, it just felt so right, inducing a dizzy rush of every needy rush of pleasure they could ask for.

Ruby pulled out of Raven and turned her around, pushing her up onto the counter instead before shoving back in, taking a position that let her push feverish and desperate kisses against her lips, hands all over her breasts as she went. Raven accepted all of it, loving Ruby's energy and how feverishly forward she could be once she got going; it was always a satisfaction she was able to soak in, finding pure joy as she indulged harder and hotter in these messy swells of passion. The idea that Tai's other daughter was the most intense lover she'd ever known--more so even than her father--was the most bizarre thrill imaginable, but one that Raven didn't shy away from as she pushed on faster, the haste spiraling into complete fucking ecstasy as she let this all push her just that little bit further over the line.

The added intimacy and focus of Ruby's sweet push and the tender touch she added was enough to make Raven lose it all. she came hard, howling into the kiss as she let the pleasures rule her, let the molten satisfaction of embracing her needs push her into a state too grand to believe. She felt amazing as she let go, as the collapse of sense and control brought on something beautiful within her, a deep and abiding lust for letting herself slip into pure surrender.

In turn, the greedy clench of Raven's pussy around her cock pushed Ruby to surrender, once more cumming inside of Raven, filling her stepmother up with cum and completely surrendering to her most base appetites, desires that cut to the very heart of what she wanted most and left no time to be ashamed of any of it. Ruby understood her needs thoroughly, and understood that at the very heart of them lay this sinful joy.

Slowing her hips down at last, Ruby came to a stop, breathless and shaky as she leaned her forehead against Raven's and held herself close. "Love you," she said sweetly. Was it as a mother? As a lover? Ruby didn't know one way or another. Neither did Raven, though the closest she could surmise was that it was probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
